El final es solo el principio
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Secuela de Los momentos no contados. ¿Que paso al final? ¿De verdad Inuyasha se quedo con Kagome? ¿Kagome vivió feliz para siempre con Inuyasha? Pero ¿Sesshomaru por que actúas diferente?- "Deberías de darle más crédito" susurro Kagome a Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

El final es solo el principio

"Mezclas el jabón con el agua, colocas el palito que te di y soplas suavemente" hizo la demostración la cabello azabache, liberando varias burbujas.

"Kagome-neesan son muy bonitas" expreso Rin para luego salir corriendo a tocar una.

"Cuidado Rin-chan" advirtió.

Tocando una de las burbujas que le exploto en la mano, poniendo cara de preocupación y tristeza "Kagome-neesan rompí tu circulo" con los ojos llorosos.

"Son burbujas Rin y no te preocupes apenas las toques van a explotar ese es también lo divertido de las burbujas" sacando otra banda de burbujas y haciéndole una demostración de cómo explotaban al tocarlas.

Gritando de alegría la pequeña de cabello negro se puso a correr con las burbujas que quedaban a explotar. Kagome se acomodo mientras la veía correr, checando que no se lastimara, ya tenía más de seis meses en la era feudal con sus amigos, estaba feliz de haber regresado pero al mismo tiempo frustrada porque Inuyasha seguía sin hacer un movimiento.

_A pesar de que hayan pasado años el recuerdo de Kikyo no lo deja_ Mirando hacia las hojas de los arboles que la cubrían del sol.

"¡Kagome-neesan!"

Al escuchar el grito de su nombre, busco rápidamente con la mirada a su cargo para toparla que apuntaba en una dirección en concreto. Kagome volteo esperando ver algún enemigo para encontrarse con una nube que se alejaba del pueblo.

"¡Es Sesshomaru-sama!" comenzó a agitar la mano "¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Adiós!"

Colocándose de pie la ojos zafiro "¡Adiós cuñado!" grito, imitando el movimiento de la niña pequeña para tener de respuesta que la fulminaran. Soltando una risilla la joven, sabiendo que le desagradaba como le decía "Vamos Rin-chan a ver que te ha traído"

"Si" afirmo, corriendo a la mayor para sujetarle la mano e irse juntas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Kaede-obachan!" se escucho el grito del par femenino antes de entrar.

"Kagome, Rin han llegado justo a tiempo, Sesshomaru-sama llego a traerle un regalo a Rin" haciendo señas a la esquina de la casa.

"¿Qué me trajo?" pregunto ansiosa, corriendo a mirar.

"Es para que guardes tus kimonos Rin" explico la anciana.

Soltando un sonido de gusto "¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru-sama se entero que ya no tenía espacio para mis kimonos?" pregunto, volteando a ver a Kaede.

"Tengo una idea de quién pudo haberle dicho" dijo la anciana volteando a ver a la ojos zafiro que tenía un aire de culpabilidad.

"Feh, no lo alagues tanto el nada mas piensa en sí" Entrando por la puerta, agrego a la plática Inuyasha.

"No es tan malo como tú crees Inuyasha" contraataco Kagome.

"Feh, sigue siendo un bastardo sin corazón" dejando unos troncos que había traído para comenzar a hacer la fogata para la comida.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Esta Rin-chan!" regaño.

"Feh" sentándose con piernas y brazos cruzados .

Soltó un bufido la ojos zafiro.

"Pero no solo le trajo a Rin" agrego Kaede.

Moviendo una oreja en dirección a la anciana de un solo ojo "¿A quién más le pudo haber traído? No hay nadie más que le importe en este pueblo"

"¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?" pregunto en forma misteriosa Kaede.

"Claro que si" frunciendo el ceño.

Haciendo un sonido como a risa, volteo a ver a la cabello azabache que se había mantenido callada "Kagome porque no checas la bolsa al lado del cajón de Rin"

"¿Uh?" ladeando la cabeza "Esta bien" accedió para luego andar y abrir la bolsa "Kaede-obachan es el kimono de Rin" respondió.

"Míralo bien"

Kagome parpadeo curiosa para regresar al kimono morado de hojas verdes que se encontraba y luego sacarlo para notar que era más grande que el de Rin "No es el kimono de Rin" susurro sorprendida para acomodárselo y darse cuenta que era su talla "¿Kaede-obachan este kimono es para mí?" pregunto entre sorprendida y fascinada.

"Así es" afirmo mientras la ojos zafiros se balanceaba con su nuevo kimono.

"¿Qué?" Levantándose de un brinco Inuyasha para mirar más de cerca el regalo "¿Por qué Sesshomaru te daría un regalo?" cuestiono molesto y sorprendido.

"No sé pero es hermoso" abrazando el kimono.

"Feh, debió escogerlo al azar" dijo celoso.

"Deberías de darle más crédito" susurro Kagome.

"¿Qué dijis-?" siendo interrumpido.

"¡Si! ¡Ahora Kagome-neesan y yo podremos vernos iguales!" riendo, logrando aligerar el ambiente.

"Así es Rin" sonriendo mientras dejaba el kimono y tomaba su mano "¡Vamos a mostrarle mi nuevo kimono a Sango!"

"¡Si!" grito emocionada, saliendo con Kagome, la cual quería evitar tener una discusión.

Ya lejos de la casa de Kaede, con Rin acompañándola, miro hacia el kimono, arrastrando los dedos entre la suave tela y los bordes costurados con mucho cuidado _Me regalo el kimono que le había dicho que me gusto de los que tenia Rin, ha de ser su forma de agradecerme por cuidarla_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya que muchos me pidieron continuidad de la historia "Los momentos no contados" se me ocurrió hacer esta para que quedara de acuerdo a lo que había hecho y no perdiera la dinámica.

Pd: No habrá continuación de bebé o perro debido a fallas técnicas de mi laptop (esta la ando escribiendo desde otra) ando en proceso de recuperar lo escrito para mandarles la continuación.

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

No habrá continuación de bebé o perro debido a fallas técnicas de mi laptop (esta la ando escribiendo desde otra) ando en proceso de recuperar lo escrito para mandarles la continuación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El final es solo el principio

Corriendo entre la lluvia lo más rápido que podía, busco algún refugio mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arco y flecha a su pecho. Kagome miro alrededor esperando alcanzar a ver alguna forma de protegerse, dio un pequeño gemido al no encontrar nada.

"Torpe, torpe Kagome" se reprendió "Solo a ti se te ocurre salir del pueblo viendo que se avecinaba esta lluvia y sin paraguas" gruño.

Soltando un suspiro, retomo su carrera para encontrar un refugio. La joven miko había salido a un pueblo cercano a atender a una mujer que daba a luz a su bebé, Kaede acostumbraba hacerlo pero por su edad Kagome había decidido tomar su lugar. De regreso al pueblo le había caído una terrible lluvia.

Su mirada Azul se topo con un espacio para cubrirse, sin perder tiempo, se metió en el agujero que se había hecho en un árbol. Una vez dentro abrazo a su pecho sus rodillas, mirando la lluvia caer lejos de ella.

"Debí aceptar el ofrecimiento del capataz" se arrepintió "Inuyasha va a estar tan enojado" susurro, cerrando los ojos.

Abriendo los ojos, parpadeo en confusión y se levanto sobresaltada, mirando alrededor de la cabaña en la que se encontraba "¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto preocupada para luego buscar su arco y flechas que no estaban en ningún lado.

Viendo la cortina moverse, se sobresalto, cubriéndose con la sabana que tenia y, instintivamente, colocar una barrera alrededor suyo.

"Calma niño" escucho la vieja voz.

"¿Kaede-obachan?" pregunto extrañada.

"Si" acercándose a la chica que había bajado su barrera.

"Toma esto Kagome" ofreciéndole una taza humeante.

"Gracias" sosteniéndolo "Kaede-obachan ¿Qué hago aquí?" cuestiono.

"Te trajeron con fiebre" le informo.

"¿Inuyasha fue por mi?" ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Kago-"siendo interrumpida.

"¡Kagome!" se escucho el grito de quien entraba.

"Inuyasha" mirándolo curiosa "¿Por qué gritas?"

"¿Cómo que por qué grito? ¡Eres una niña tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia?" regañándola con los brazos cruzados.

"Pero Inuyasha tu llegaste por mi ya no hay que discutir" tomando un poco del líquido.

"¿De qué hablas? Sango me acaba de llegar con la noticia que habías llegado con fiebre"

"¿Tu no fuiste por mi?" pregunto sorprendida "Entonces ¿Quién fue?"

"Fue Sesshomaru" dijo la anciana mientras movía un tronco para que hiciera mas flama.

"¿Sesshomaru? No puede ser" entrecerró los ojos el medio demonio.

"Sesshomaru" susurro Kagome.

"Así es" sonriéndole a la ojos zafiro.

"Feh" dándose la vuelta para salir "No ha de estar tramando nada bueno" informo antes de salir.

La ojos zafiros se quedo mirando por donde salió Inuyasha, bajando la mirada, observo la ondulación del agua. Actualmente Kagome vivía con la anciana Kaede y Rin, no podía vivir con Inuyasha debido a que primero tenían que ir por un cortejo, de acuerdo a lo que le había explicado Sango, y después casarse para poder vivir juntos. El problema era que Inuyasha aun no le pedía comenzar a cortejarla.

"Veo que has conseguido un amigo Kagome"

Volteando a ver a quien le había hablado "¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru?" pregunto para recibir de respuesta una afirmación "Quizás amigos no sea la palabra mejor empleada, puede que sea compañeros de guerra" le explico.

"Compañeros de guerra no me parece la mejor descripción, después de todo los compañeros de guerra solo hablan cuando una pelea está en pie y desde la muerte de Naraku no tienen que acordarse del otro" colocándose un manto sobre su cuerpo "Ire a buscar a Rin que se quedo ayudando a Sango a cuidar a las gemelas, regreso"

"Si, Kaede-obachan" observando su retirada "Un amigo" con una sonrisa en su rostro "Si es lo mas correcto" terminándose su bebida para regresar a descansar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No habrá continuación de bebé o perro debido a fallas técnicas de mi laptop (esta la ando escribiendo desde otra) ando en proceso de recuperar lo escrito para mandarles la continuación.

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3

No habrá continuación de bebé o perro debido a fallas técnicas de mi laptop (esta la ando escribiendo desde otra) ando en proceso de recuperar lo escrito para mandarles la continuación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El final es solo el comienzo

"Concéntrate" murmuro Kagome "Estira" jalando la cuerda junto con la flecha "Apunta" centrando "y ¡Ve por él!" grito, soltándola para verla salir volando y la flecha incrustarse en el árbol al lado de su blanco.

Una gota cayo por su cráneo "No era lo esperado" se dijo así mismo "Tres años sin tocar un arco y flecha hicieron su defecto" mirando el arco "Pero a pesar de haber estado seis meses practicando no he logrado que mi puntería mejore, de cualquier forma antes tampoco fui muy buena utilizándolo" soltando un suspiro de frustración.

_No sé porque me sigo esforzando sobre un arma que no puedo manejar, aunque… desde el primer momento que me vieron me dijeron de la extraordinaria puntería de Kikyo y me dieron de arma el arco y las flechas además son las armas tradicionales que usa una miko _pensó _¿Seré un fracaso de miko? _Mirando hacia el cielo azul mientras el aire agitaba su flequillo.

"Tal vez mi arma sea otra" sintiendo el aumento del aire y la agitación de su ropa y cabello. Una vez tranquilizado el aire, agitando su cabeza, tomó otra flecha y se coloco de nuevo en posición con la mirada decidida "Yo sé que puedo" se animo "Ve-"

"Miko" interrumpió una voz su concentración.

"¿Eh?" pregunto dándose la vuelta desviando su puntería y soltaba la flecha para que esta diera directo a una roca y cambiara de rumbo, luego se escucho un grito de dolor en el bosque.

"¡Amo bonito por favor quítemelo! ¡Quítemelo! ¡Quítemelo!" gritaba Jaken mientras corría en círculos con la flecha incrustada en su parte trasera.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Jaken! ¡Déjame ayudarte a quitártelo!" corriendo detrás de él.

Sesshomaru dio un lento parpadeo por la escena frente a él, mirar a Jaken correr en círculos era un cosa pero ver a Kagome corriendo tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo y diciéndole que pare para que le pueda sacar la flecha mientras el otro no paraba de nombrar a su amo era una escena diferente. Le gustaban los gritos de sufrimiento de su sirviente pero acompañados de la joven miko le estaban causando dolor de cabeza.

Aburrido de lo que sucedía, espero a que Jaken pasara en frente de él para aplastar su cráneo en el césped y se mantuviera quieto para que Kagome hiciera su parte de la ayuda que ofrecía, ya una vez bien enterrado le quito el pie.

"¿Por qué me lastima amo bonito?" con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hn" fue su respuesta.

"Gracias Sesshomaru" regalándole una sonrisa la ojos zafiros para luego arrodillarse "Bueno Jaken, esto dolerá solo un poco" mintió. Agarrando firmemente la flecha.

¿Qu-"interrumpió su pregunta el solo por un grito al sentir como la flecha salió de un tirón.

"Listo" dijo triunfante Kagome.

"¡Amo bonito!" siguió llorando "Me dolió"

"Bueno, déjame curarte" colocando las palmas sobre sus heridas.

Alzando una ceja "¿Sabes curar demonios?" pregunto Sesshomaru.

"No, pero es una gran oportunidad para practicar" comenzando a concentrarse.

"¿¡Qué cosa!?" pregunto Jaken, al mismo tiempo se levantaba de un brinco "¡No! ¡A mí no me usaras de conejillo de indias! ¡No!" gritaba mientras corría lejos del par.

"¿Es esencial para ti?" cuestiono, volteando a ver al ojos ámbar.

"Si" respondió.

"Oh" encogiéndose sus hombros "Lo puedes revivir con tenseiga" agregó feliz.

Volteando a ver a la cabello azabache "Solo se puede revivir una vez" informo.

"Oh ¿Ya lo has revivido?" su respuesta fue un asentimiento "Que lastima" susurro con los hombros encogiéndose "Espero que vaya a ver a Kaede-obachan para que lo cure" pensó en voz alta.

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada a la joven miko que seguía de rodillas en el piso, al ver unas hojas secas en su coronilla, se agacho a su nivel y comenzó a quitar una por una. Kagome parpadeo sorprendida al ver de repente en la misma posición al cabello plateado, pero tranquila al saber que hacía.

"Tu tiro sigue fallando" hablo de repente.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza cruzo la cara de la ojos zafiros "Si" admitió derrotada "Nunca he logrado controlar un arco y flecha como es debido" exclamo frustrada.

"Hn" se coloco de pie, luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a colocarse de pie. Kagome le dio un agradecimiento y acepto la ayuda "Este Sesshomaru recuerda perfectamente su ineptitud en la puntería"

"No tenias que decirlo tan ofensivo" dedicándole una mirada plana.

"Hn" cruzando sus brazos "Toma tu arco y flechas" ignorando lo que dijo.

"Si jefe" susurro, tomando su arma.

"Toma posición" Observo como se acomodaba, dando vueltas alrededor de ella "Alza más los hombros" instruyo "Separa mas las piernas" se cumplió "Tu mano en el arco elévala" se paso "Bájala un poco" demasiado bajo "Súbela" otra vez se paso.

Kagome trato de colocar la mano en el lugar que le era instruido, sin triunfo alguno, se estaba comenzando a frustrar cuando en eso sintió un cuerpo detrás suyo y unas manos grandes sobre las suyas, acomodándola como era debido. La joven miko estaba sorprendida, el contacto que habían tenido en realidad siempre fue provocado por ella pero en este momento había sido al revés, se encontraba en estado de shock así que inconscientemente obedeció cuando susurraron en su oído que soltara la flecha.

Parpadeo regresando a la realidad al ser soltada, luego vio que su flecha había terminado en el punto que había hecho "¡Si!" grito feliz, dando de brinquitos.

"De nuevo" le dijo Sesshomaru mientras cruzaba los brazos y la veía imitar los movimientos, dando en el centro sola, así se repitió hasta que se acabaron las flechas "Es hora de regresar"

"Está bien" terminando de sacar las flechas del tronco y guardarlas, para luego correr al lado del taiyoukai que la esperaba para empezar el rumbo.

Una vez a su lado, empezaron a andar, Kagome se agitaba por el silencio que había entre los dos, no era un silencio incomodo pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto tiempo tranquilo. Luego recordó una duda que hacia tenido, haciéndola más inquieta y mirarlo de reojo.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo miko" sin voltearla a ver.

Fue suficiente aprobación "Mi nombre es Kagome" le resoplo, luego se calmo "Oye Sesshomaru, yo…quería preguntarte algo" bajando el tono de voz.

Sin dejar de andar le alzo una ceja.

"Es que…bueno…cuando andábamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla peleamos con Hoshiomi el decía que los humanos somos de corazón y mente débil y que nosotros traicionamos y que no debe existir alguna relación entre humanos y demonios, pero eso fue porque tomo su opinión cuando una mujer se sacrifico por él y no supo la historia completa. El punto es… que me eh quedado pensando si tú tienes la misma opinión o algo parecido" regresando a mirarlo de reojo.

El silencio fue su respuesta. La ojos zafiros dio un trago al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no respondía "Si quieres olvídalo mejor" mirando para otro lado.

"Este Sesshomaru piensa que así son los humanos" respondió, haciendo que Kagome se desanimara "Pero tiene sus excepciones" mirándola de reojo "Así como los youkai"

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro "¿Enserio?" pregunto alegre, sin esperar respuesta. Mirando donde comenzaba el pueblo, volteo a verlo "Supongo que aquí nos separamos, gracias por la ayuda" corriendo de regreso a la cabaña de Kaede.

Sesshomaru la observo entrar al pueblo antes de dársela vuelta y retirarse.

Llegando a la casa de la anciana de un solo ojo, a punto de entrar hasta que le detuvo la entrada un medio demonio malhumorado que bajo del techo de un brinco para caer frente a ella y comenzarla a oler.

"Hola Inuyasha" saludo un tanto incomoda.

"Apestas a ese bastardo" gruño enojado.

"Me estaba ayudando con mi tiro ¿Algún problema?" colocando las manos en la cadera.

"El no ayuda a nadie Kagome" arrugando el entrecejo.

"Pues a mí me ayudo"

"No deberías juntarte con él, nada bueno tiene planeado" mirando a los arboles y haciendo tronar los dedos de su mano "Es un maldito"

"¡No hablas así de él!" le grito.

"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendido para luego enojarse "¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Kagome? Ese bastardo te puede estar usando ¿Por qué lo proteges?" le grito acercándose a su rostro.

"¡Ya te dije que no lo llames así! ¡Y lo protejo porque es mi amigo!" imitando el movimiento del cabello gris-plateado.

"¡Sesshomaru no tiene amigos!"

"¿A no? ¡Ahora estás viendo uno!"

"¡Tu no eres su amiga!"

"¡Claro que si! ¡Sino explícame porque me ayudo!"

"¡Porque le diste lástima!"

"¿¡Que dijiste!?"

"¡Lo que oíste" alejándose "Soy Kagome, necesito ayuda en todo porque no puedo hacer nada sola" haciendo una mala imitación de la miko.

Colorada del coraje "¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!" enterrándolo cada vez más hondo en la tierra.

Agitada después de enterrarlo, lo evito y entro a la casa, ignorando las quejas y maldiciones del medio demonio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No habrá continuación de bebé o perro debido a fallas técnicas de mi laptop (esta la ando escribiendo desde otra) ando en proceso de recuperar lo escrito para mandarles la continuación.

Se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
